


It's going to be Okay

by LegendsofSnark



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 08:58:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8706013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendsofSnark/pseuds/LegendsofSnark
Summary: Oliver let's Barry know it's okay





	

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspired last night from that crossover

He pulls Barry to the side once everyone is gone. He doesn’t like how they were towards him but he can’t fault them. He ruined so many lives and the reaction was real, it was correct. It was truth. But as the dutiful boyfriend (secret at that) he had to make him feel better. He was going to tell him what he did was a mistake but everyone makes them. Barry just more so than most people.

Barry’s pressed to his side as they sat back against the van. Oliver’s hands are wrapped in his. No one gets to see Oliver this way. No one except Barry. They were supposed to be at Star Labs, something Barry wanted to see before finishing this but right now, he needs Oliver. He’s not crying but there are tiny sobs escaping every so often. Broken but still. It crushed Oliver.

“I thought I was doing—” He turns his head in Oliver’s shoulder. “I don’t know what but I ruined so much and I hate myself for it. Cisco hates me. My best friend hates me. Digg, his daughter! And Caitlin… look what I did to her. How can you even be near me? I must have changed something with you.”

“If you did, I didn’t know about it. Or don’t remember but Barr, you made a mistake. You fixed it or at least tried to. I can’t fault you and they need time, time to realize what’s happened. Give them time, give them space. Let them come to the conclusion on their own if you’re the person they want in their lives.”

Those sobs turn into cries and before Oliver knows it he’s pulling Barry onto his lap.

“It’s okay. Its okay I promise you that.” It’s a lie. It’s not going to be okay. He knows it.

“I want to fix it all. I want to fix this timeline. I want to go back and Save Dante.” He whispers against the crook of Oliver’s neck.

“You don’t know what they would do Barry. Going back and saving one person, you saw what it did with your mother. You don’t know if saving Dante will change something else. You can’t risk that.”

Barry pulls back. His eyes are red and puffy but all of that was quickly disappearing.

Damn speedster.

“I want to fix things. I hate not being…. I hate this dynamic with Cisco. It’s not who we are and I just—”

Oliver pats his back. “I know but Barr. You know what needs to be done and you pushing it won’t make it better. If anything it will push them further away.”

Oliver moves his head and cups Barry’s chin. He presses a soft kiss to his lips.

“Give them time. Promise.”

Barry nods. “Promise. Give them time.”


End file.
